Original Central Spawn
The central spawn was created near to the beginning of August 2011 When GI_Death noticed that when he joined, there was no actually central spawn. You would original spawn in a Cobble made area, with a few hidden signs saying the rules etc. GI felt that he owed the server for the amount of enjoyment it was bringing him so he deceided to build the First Central Spawn in Metropolis. Approval It was somewhere in July 2011 when GI thought of the idea, he needed a spot for the Spawn, the blocks to do so and approval of the admins and the owner JTPROG. GI soon found an area perfect for the spawn. A large body of water separating Metropolis from OldSlums. Soon after he starting telling people of the plan. Vi was intrigued whether this was real and would be done however after JT had heard and GI asked for approval, JT accepted, Giving him access to the region and allowing GI to strart the project. Design and Constrution GI decieded to go with a pyramid shaped spawn where original plans were that players would spawn underground, in a large chamber under the pyramid technically underwater, all of this was to be built mostly using sandstone. He began first by building the underground/underwater chamber. To make this chamber GI first built the walls of the chamber, while trying not to die from drowning. The matter still remained that a large amount of water still remained inside the walls, GI had to manually remove water by dropping sand down into the water, this cost him quite a bit as he bought most of the sand. The next process was to dig out this sand and build the chamber within, overall the placement and removal of the sand took GI 2 days to complete. After doing so the sea bed was replaced with a smooth sandstone floor, signs were added to walls stating rules and a large board with signs showing all important players was also added. Two central fountains were built in the middle of the chamber with a 1x1 hole added right above the middle of the fountains for planned design to be added and completed on the top floor. A set of sandstone stairs were created using standstone and standstone slabs due to the actually standstone stairs having not been added yet. These stairs lead to the top level which was to be the central information and notice board area. It was during the creation of the top level that GI's design that he thougt of was created and finished. Two tubes made of glass that lead from the top of the pyramid to the bottom and opened up above the fountains were made and filled with Aqua and Inferno (Water and Lava) which was GI's personal design. At the top of the Pyramid the Tubes opened slightly to create a small pool of water and lava separated by lava. At the bottom the tubes stopped and left the water and Lava to fall into the fountains which were again separated by lava. Two entrances/exits were made for the pyramid. The Aqua Road which lead to Metropolis, made from stone and blue wool. The other road, The Inferno Road which lead to OldSlums, made from stone and red wool. The two tubes separated the pyramid into two sides, both sides having one road and two notice boards. The stairs that lead to the bottom chamber was on one side of both chambers, while on the other two ladders, one on each side that lead down to a small chamber where a public portal laid. The pyramid corners were made of glass to allow light in aswell as torches that were placed on both the inside and outside to stop mobs from spawning. On the underwater outside of the pyramid Glowstone was placed in the corners to light up the underwater area, making it more noticeable to players that there was a bottom floor. Now As of now, the spawn is still slightly used. When players spawn they actually spawn within the PvP-Out Area where players can then take an elevator to a tool and armour shop along with a "Warp Sign" that will warp them to the Original Central Spawn.